


No Separation Between Church and State

by Trilled



Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Kira is faced with dealing with Bajoran Moral Laws on the station when a local Vedek tries to have two women arrested.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	No Separation Between Church and State

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime mid season 2.  
> Taking a time jump from the previous stories, and there are further stories I'll add later that go before this one.

Kira was in a meeting with Sisko and Dax when her comm badge chirped. “Kira here.” She responded as she tapped it.

“Major,” Odo's voice was unmistakable. “I need your assistance down in the security office with Vedek Ilkut. He would like me to arrest someone but I am unfamiliar with laws he is referring to.”

“Oh?” Kira was amused that there was an aspect of Bajoran law that Odo did not know. “What laws would that be?”

“He said something about Bajoran Moral laws in regards to those who are rakjas. I have no idea what he is talking about.”

Kira’s face dropped, with a sense of dread filling her stomach. “Um... I’ll see what I can do to help but I’m rusty on those too.”

“The Vedek has bought in two people for me to arrest and I’m not sure about the charges I should be holding them on. I know they are based around Bajoran prophecy, which is why I need your assistance.”

“I’m on my way Odo. I’ll be there shortly.” She tapped her comm badge to close the link. “Excuse me Commander, I need to assist Odo.” She gave a curt nod to Sisko, then stole a glance at Dax. With just her eyes she’d been able to offer both concern and strength to her lover as she quickly departed.

“I wonder what that was about.” Sisko mused, fingering his baseball. “We’ve been here two years and I’ve never heard of Bajoran Moral Laws.”

“I think I know Benjamin.” Dax quickly accessed the central computer Bajoran database using her data PADD and sent the relevant information to Sisko. “I just sent you some light reading on the matter. It might clear things up for you.”

==/\==

Walking into the security office she found Odo working on his computer while Vedek Ilkut impatiently waited for her.

“Constable.” She stepped over the door ledge into his office. “How can I help you? And you mentioned two people to arrest?”

“Major,” He acknowledged her. “The two ladies concerned are waiting in the back by the holding cells for questioning as Vedek Ilkut felt he needed to air his opinion, and kept calling them rakjas. I’m assuming the word isn’t complimentary.”

“It is not just my opinion Constable Odo, it is Bajoran law. These women go against the Prophets and nature itself, and while in my temple.”

Kira took a deep breath, trying not to let her nerves show. “What exactly were they doing Vedek?”

“Holding hands.”

“Hrumph.” Odo muttered. “You can’t arrest people for holding hands.”

Kira nodded. “The constable is right. Holding hands is hardly a crime.”

“It was in an intimate manner. Rubbing their hands over each other, sitting close, it was all very intimate and against the natural order of life.” 

“Odo, I’ll go and question the two women involved and see what they have to say of these accusations. And maybe Vedek Ilkut can give you any more evidence he has than just holding hands.” 

“Very well Major.”

Kira let herself into the holding cell area, finding two women sitting at the central table, one an ensign in the Bajoran Militia, the other wearing the uniform of cargo bay staff. The ensign sat stiffly, staring ahead, while the other woman sat with her head on the table, quietly weeping into her arms.

Kira tapped on the console, accessing security files and overriding the recording system. She sat down at the table with them, clasping her hands in front of her, ready to do something that could get her court martialled if found out.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to arrest you.” She reassured them. “ Vedek Ilkut doesn’t have any evidence. I’ve got Odo questioning him but I don’t know how long that will keep him out of here. Does the vedek have any real proof he could tell Odo, Ensign.... umm?”

Both women stared at Kira, surprised that a senior staff member was trying to turn a blind eye.

“It’s Ensign Suzul Etoti. He did see us holding hands, Major.” Suzul said quietly.

“The way Vedek Ilkut is talking, he makes it sound like you were both couldn’t keep your hands off each other, and not just holding hands.”

The teary woman went red. “We would never do that. Especially not in the temple.”

“I’m sure.” Kira smiled, trying to show that she meant no threat to them. “What’s your alibi? What do you usually tell people? Are you friends? Sisters?”

The ensign caught on to what Kira was alluding to. “Just friends Major. I told the Veked I was comforting Nila, distressed by memories of the Occupation.”

Kira nodded. “I thought Vedek Ilkut was jumping to conclusions without knowing facts. Next time be more careful.”

“We will.” 

Kira could see that the ensign wanted nothing more than to comfort the woman that clearly meant a lot to her. “Even in here. I’ve disabled audio recording but Odo would get suspicious if the video feed didn’t work in here.” Kira stood up to leave. “I see no reason to make any record of this. The accusations won’t be on your militia file Ensign.”

“Major, why?” Suzul asked, shivered as the emotional build up drained from her. “I know friends arrested for doing less.”

“I don’t believe in the moral laws. They are crimes with no real victim, they are very vague and hard to police.” Kira looked at them both, looking into their eyes and pagh and seeing their truth. “Besides, I would be a hypocrite if I were to arrest you.”

Both looked at her in surprise, but said nothing. “I think it might be best if we go now.” Kira opened the door out to the security office. Vedek Ilkut had gone, and Odo was typing up a few notes. As the two women left, Kira cautiously patted Nila on the shoulder. “The Occupation still carries ghosts into our lives. Doctor Bashir can help if you feel you need it.”

“Yes Major.” And they were gone, disappearing into the crowd on the promenade.

“You chose to let them go?” Odo asked.

“Did Vedek Ilkut have any proof that they were a couple, other than seeing them holding hands?” Kira stood in front of his desk, not wanting to stay around to discuss this in length with Odo.

“No. You were right. He had no evidence, other than his gut. And I cannot arrest someone based on another’s intestines.”

“Unless it’s Quark.” Kira smiled, trying to change the topic. 

“Major, Quark is a known criminal, it is more than just my ‘gut’ that I would arrest him for. Those two women hardly look like criminals to me.”

“They weren’t Odo. Nor were they rakjas.”

“I’m not familiar with the term.”

“It means sexual deviant. Usually used as a slur against those who love someone of the same sex. This was just a case of one friend comforting another in a moment of distress. Hardly a moral crime.”

Odo hrumphed again. “Moral crimes. If I were to arrest every Bajoran on the station for coupling, I would need twice as many deputies.”

Kira shook her head. “The moral crimes are based on prophetic interpretations. The prophets don’t seem to disapprove of men and women who couple, just those who are in unfruitful relationships.”

“Whatever that means.” Odo shook his head. “Your prophets make no sense to me Major. From what I have observed, coupling is something that makes many of you humanoids happy, why should your gods put restrictions on what that couple looks like?”

Kira smiled, happiness exploding knowing that her friend would not judge her like many others from her home world would. “You won’t get any arguments from me on that. And I have a feeling the Federation would also be hesitant to enforce moral law here.” Slowly she backed out the door. “But do call on me should Vedek Ilkut finds any more people he wants to arrest on behalf of the Prophets. I better get back to Ops.”

“Very well Major. I am more than happy to let you deal with crimes against the Prophets while my deputies and I go after actual criminals.”

==/\==

Arriving back in Ops, Kira found Dax at the science station and Sisko reading in his office.

“All sorted Major?” Dax asked quietly, as Kira descended to the central console.

“Just a case of mistaken intent. Vedek Ilkut reading more into a situation.”

Sisko’s office opened. “Major. My office now please.” It was hard to tell if he was angry or if it was just his official demeanour.

“Yes Commander.” She got up, having barely sat down yet.

Sisko sat down at his desk, tapping the data PADD in his hand against the other. “Lieutenant Dax showed me these moral laws Odo was talking about, and you seem to know about. I cannot believe you would arrest consenting adults for love. Love, Major! This is discrimination, and I will not stand for it on my station, and neither will the Federation.”

“I didn’t arrest them sir.” She butted in, feeling he had a lot more to say on the matter.

“You didn’t. Why is that?”

“Vedek Ilkut had no evidence they did anything wrong, by Bajoran or Federation standards.”

“But you would arrest them if you did.” He seemed to glare at her. “Major, I know I have a lot to learn about Bajoran attitudes towards sexuality, but I believe that love is love. You cannot dictate to others what consenting adults do together in privacy. I will not have you arresting any Bajoran person for simply showing affection to someone they love, even of the same sex.”

“I won’t be sir.”

“I’m glad we agree on this Major.” He looked at her, feeling that he had finally won a victory over her, then paused, gesturing for her to sit down in the chair opposite. “Why do we agree on this Major? Normally you would be fighting me at every point when it comes to differences between Bajor and the Federation.”

She looked at him cautiously, but saw how passionate he was and slowly sat down in the chair, unable to keep eye contact. “Because Commander, I can’t arrest myself.” Nervously she brushed back a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling her face flush red.

Sisko looked at her, the intent of her words slowly dawning on him, and he grinned. “Well Major, I learn something new about you every day.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to anyone. I know how gossip travels around this station. I would not want the Provisional Government to know.”

“You have a safe space here Major. Just don’t let it affect your work.”

“Would you hold it against me if I ignore a few things.” She tentatively asked, not sure if he’d understand what she meant.

“Like properly following up on these moral laws?”

Kira nodded. “I should be investigating at the very least. Instead I’m choosing to not even write a report, or put a note in Ensign Suzul’s record.”

“Ensign Suzul Etoti?”

“And a cargo bay worker by the name of Nila.”

“Let them know that they have the Emissary’s blessings. As do you.”

Kira went red, standing up to leave. “I’m not seeing anyone, sir.” She stammered, lying because she had already opened up about too many truths about herself. “But thank you sir.” She quickly left his office, returning to her post.

==/\==


End file.
